


Wake-up call

by I_See



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Sensation Play, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See/pseuds/I_See
Summary: Written for the XF Pornbattle of 2018."She is warm. Cozy. An indistinct but pleasant dream flits here and there, dissipating gradually. A touch to her back. Fingertips running up along her ribs. She’s drifting, then waking up, surrounded in warmth. Consciousness gradually comes back to her as she feels an arm reach underneath her shirt to cup her breast. She scissors her legs once, twice, as a thumb circles her nipple. She’s not quite sure if she sighs, or if she’s still dreaming."





	Wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the XF Pornbattle of 2018. Fulfills prompt 40 (Handcuffs), as well as 76 (Breast worship and endless cunnilingus) and 105 (Blindfolded, tied; sensation play).
> 
> TW: Mild bondage, blindfolding. I intentionally left the timeline vague, so the reader can decide where this fits in in their relationship. They’re in an existing, trusting relationship and have been for some time, but this could fit in whenever you think it might have happened.
> 
> Thanks so much to my betas on Tumblr for your very kind reading and excellent feedback.

She is warm. Cozy. An indistinct but pleasant dream flits here and there, dissipating gradually. A touch to her back. Fingertips running up along her ribs. She’s drifting, then waking up, surrounded in warmth. Consciousness gradually comes back to her as she feels an arm reach underneath her shirt to cup her breast. She scissors her legs once, twice, as a thumb circles her nipple. She’s not quite sure if she sighs, or if she’s still dreaming. **  
**

A kiss to her lower back, just at the little dip where her ass begins. She becomes aware that he’s worked her nightshirt up above her hips. Actually, she remembers, it’s his tee-shirt that she fell asleep in. She’s always enjoyed sleeping surrounded by his scent. He’s moving closer to her, half-draped over her back. His hands have switched places. His left hand covers her breasts in turns as his right hand comes up between her legs.

She’s surrounded by his much larger body, his arms wrapped around her. She can feel his chest hair against her upper back. A finger strokes gently between her lips. Just feather-light touches. Then, a tiny dip inside. He can feel how wet she’s becoming. For him. The other hand cups her breast, massaging it. He knows how much she loves it when his large hands hold her tits, rolling them with his palm. He passes each of his fingers over the hardened nipple one by one. He knows her body well.

Tingles pass like lightning between her breasts and the center between her legs. He nuzzles her hair aside, kisses the back of her neck. He works his way around with slow lazy kisses until his teeth gently nip at the pulse point on the side of her neck. His hand has again switched to her other breast, the thumb strumming at the tip. She registers the sensation of two fingers sliding into her, in and out and in again. The fingers turn on a whim, stroke a tickle at the front. He finds that spot inside her, and she begins to melt.

Finally, she turns her head and looks up at him. His eyes bore holes into hers. Tiny laugh-lines crinkle at their edges as he smiles. She takes a quick glance down at his pouty lips. “Mulder, give me a second, okay? I have to go to the bathroom first.”

"I’ll be right back,” she half-whispers in her husky morning voice. She gets up, passing by her partner, and closes the door to the bathroom. But not before she hears the creak of the bed. Sounds like Mulder is getting up as well, although she doesn’t know why.

As she returns, she senses a change. She’s not sure what it is but she does recognize the look on his face. He is up to something. He’s sitting up on the edge of the bed, wearing only his boxers. Still, she notes as she glances down, he is hard and pointing straight at her. No worries that he won’t finish what he started.

He stares at her for a moment. She has removed his shirt and is left wearing only her black panties. She sees very clearly how much he appreciates the view. With a nod in her direction, he says quietly, “Close your eyes, Scully.”

She does, without question.

“Trust me?”

“Of course.”

He reaches for her hand, pulling her gently toward him, and she senses him reaching up. She feels him sliding a blindfold down over her head, her eyes.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” she rasps. Her heart beats just a little faster.

Then, she feels it. He trails something soft up her arm. It feels like fabric. Foam, maybe? Then something slightly tougher. After a few seconds, she recognizes it for what it is: a nylon strap. A little cold sensation along her bicep? The latch attached to the strap.

In a flash, she realizes: Mulder has soft handcuffs and he plans to tie her hands together.

Weeks ago they had discussed this in a hypothetical sort of way. He knows it’s a fantasy of hers, and he’s making it happen. She’s going to do this. But only because she trusts him completely. She has been bound and gagged, beaten and bruised too many times to have ever contemplated this, if it wasn’t Mulder.

She hears the velcro being opened. The sound is unmistakable, and she can feel how wet her panties have gotten suddenly. She wants this. She steps closer to him, and she can feel how much he wants this too.

“Still okay?” She nods. “Safe word?”

“Purple.” She knows she won’t need it.

He growls, “From here on out, you’re not going to say a word, Scully. You can moan or purr or make any sounds you like, but no words. Understand?” Another nod, and a hum. _Ohh, god._ “I’m going to make you feel so good,” his voice rumbles up close into her ear. She already does, her body buzzing with tension and anticipation. She can feel her cheeks heating up.

The cuffs are opened and quickly closed around her wrists. The strap is attached by its hooks to one cuff loop and then the other. He has left about eight inches of slack between her hands.

He stands, shuffles her around so that her knees are backed up against the bed, gently pushes her onto her back. She lets out a tiny squeak as she lands about halfway up the bed, with only her feet hanging off, her cuffed hands coming to rest on her bare stomach.

She can sense the heat of Mulder’s face nearing her center, but he does not touch her. She hears him take a long whiff, inhaling her scent. “Mmmm,” he sighs. At this moment, she is reminded of how lucky she is that he loves her scent and her taste. How lucky she is, period. She doesn’t think she will ever tire of this, with him.

A hand trails up her leg from her ankle with enough pressure to be sensual, rather than ticklish. He places a kiss to the inside of one thigh, then the other. She reaches down with her cuffed hands, running her fingers through his thick hair. He’s allowing it, for now. He gently shakes his head back and forth, maybe as a reminder that he is in charge. For now, she can use her bound hands on him.

One quick swipe of the tongue through the fabric of her panties, and he knows how wet she’s gotten for him. Her hips buck up at his slightest touch. He’s barely started and she’s already drowning in sensation, but he quickly moves away from where she wants him. She wants to tell him to get back down there, as she normally would, but this morning, she knows she cannot.

Suddenly he yanks the strap between her wrists and pulls her arms above her head. “Hold on.” She grabs hold of the slats in the headboard. “Don’t let go,” he says, in a gravelly aroused voice. She hears the challenge in his words and in his tone. He’s daring her to disobey him. Having been partners for so long, she knows every nuance in his voice, even without seeing the expression on his face.

The bed dips with the weight of his knees as he kneels to her side, starting with tiny kisses to her exposed neck. She angles her head to the side to give him better access, but he moves away to prolong her anticipation. For just a moment, she feels nothing, and she knows he must be sitting back and studying her body. He told her once, early on in this part of their relationship, how much he had fantasized about her tits. They were better than he could possibly have dreamed of, or so he said. She knows now from experience how much he loves them.

She is not surprised when she feels a fingertip circling and circling the areola of her nipple. Then a little flick to the tip. Warm and wet replaces the fingertip as his tongue meets her breast. She’s seen what his tongue can do to her body, and the visual comes to her as he starts in on her nipple. A first flick and then a second with the tip of his tongue, then his lips come down onto her with gusto. He sucks her into his mouth, and the tiny tingles in her tits and her pussy make way for zingers of desire. She only vaguely registers that she’s begun moaning her pleasure. As quickly as he started, he switches breasts, giving the second one a similar treatment. A hand comes up to play with the first nipple, which is already wet from his saliva, peaked and ready.

He backs off, bringing her back down a little. One fingertip continues to circumnavigate her nipple as he begins to speak. _Intellectual intercourse._ That’s what they called it–that thing they did for years before they took that last step. Talking turned them on. Thrust and parry. Right now, though, he’s presenting her with a theory she can’t refute. He’s extolling the virtues of her body, and she can’t argue with that. She feels the same for him.

She’s just starting to feel frustrated with the lack of additional stimulation when both of his hands reach down and yank her panties off. A finger begins stroking her pussy lips, and his face comes up to hers. He comes in for a little peck, then returns, shoving his tongue past her lips. She drinks from his lips, moaning into him, savoring the taste of his mouth. Two fingers work their way into her, pumping in and out. His thumb joins in to circle her clit. The pleasure is ratcheting up. She hears and feels the smack of their lips as he parts his mouth from hers.

Before she can anticipate his next move, he scoots down between her legs and dives in with his mouth. He passes right on by the usual slow lick build-up, and buries his face in her cunt. Her knees come up involuntarily as she tries to move her center as close as she can get to his mouth. She can feel his hands come up to grip her thighs tightly.

“Muh-,” she moans. Just in time she stops herself from moaning his name and instead groans long and hard with her pleasure. His momentary pause tells her that he caught it, but he’s letting it go.

He’s eating at her in earnest now, lips and tongue and teeth in on the act, on her labia and on her clit. He swirls and swirls and the warmth and pressure build up as she hazily remembers that this is Mulder! Mulder who is doing this to her. For as long as they’ve been together, she still sometimes can’t believe…and she can’t finish the thought as desire and love for him consume her in a flash of light, and she comes fiercely into his mouth, with a scream ripping from her throat.

Long moments later, panting, she becomes vaguely aware that her hands are tangled up in his hair. She must have grabbed on in her attempt to get as close as possible to his face.

He has noticed as well. “You let go of the headboard. That’s not good, Scully. I’m going to have to do something about that.” She nods at him. Far from scaring her, his words excite her more. He grabs at her hands, unhooks one side of the strap from the cuff. He lengthens the strap slightly and threads it between the headboard slats, and again hooks the strap back up to the cuff on her left hand. Her hands are now definitely not going anywhere. “How’s that?” he purrs.

“Mmmmm,” she responds, still coming down from her first orgasm.

Slap! She is shocked to feel the palm of his hand swiftly slap down between her legs. She feels the instantaneous release of wetness it brought. His finger swirls in it and she knows by his groan that he is pleased with her response.

His cock presses up against the outside of her thigh, hot and hard. This is the first time she’s felt it in long minutes. Mulder often prolongs his own pleasure in favor of hers, and today will be no exception. He can’t help but thrust up against her, half-on her and half to her side, as his mouth comes down onto hers. She tastes herself on his lips and tongue, lets him mark her like she has marked him. Their tongues tangle for several minutes before he pulls back. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Unnhhh,” she responds, and he slams home, pumping in and out rapidly. She’s laid out helpless for his exclusive pleasure now, and yet a part of her knows that she is the one with the power. He has focused this whole morning on her pleasure, her desires. Even as he fucks her, she feels another rush of love for her partner. Her center grows warms, pulsing rapidly, and a second orgasm slams through her, different from the first but no less powerful.

He slows his strokes but continues in this position, bringing his hands up along her sides. One hand comes up to cup her cheek as he kisses her deeply, his cock continuing to thrust into her below. She wraps her legs around his hips as they kiss and fuck. At this moment, she wishes she could wrap her arms around his back. She loves holding him to her when they make love in this position. But she’ll take what she can get; she’s certainly not complaining. Their slick bodies slide against each other, and she feels a bead of sweat drip from him onto her chest.

He slows his movements and comes to a stop, rests his forehead against hers. “God, Scully, you are so beautiful. I wish you could see yourself like this.” She groans in response. He senses that she wants to verbalize, and gives her permission. “You can speak again, Scully.”

“Ohhh Mulder, oh my God, what are you doing to me? You feel so good.”

“You do, too.” But then he abruptly lifts off her, leaving her bereft for a moment.

“Mulder, what…?!”

“I’m going to unhook you now,” and he does as promised, removing the strap from both cuffs around her wrists. “Get up on your knees.” With a small burst of renewed energy, she scrambles up and onto her knees and hands, and he drives back home again. He fucks her hard from behind, reaches around with both arms. One arm anchors her to him as they meet each other, point and counterpoint. The other hand cups her tits, first one and then the other. She is in sensory overload as one hand comes up to pull through her hair. That does it, and she comes hard for a third time, waves radiating from her G-spot as he continues to piston in and out.

She can never speak when she comes in this position, getting fucked from behind, but she groans her pleasure out past her clamped teeth. Her pussy clamps down on his cock as he begins the short thrusts that signal he’s nearing his release. “Oh. Ugh. Scully, Scully, unh, unh, fuck I’m coming.” He’s pulsing inside of her, once, twice, three times; his thrusts slow until he finally presses into her and drapes his chest over her back.

“Wow. That was…fantastic.”

“Yeah,” he pants, and kisses her back. “Wow.”

After a few moments, he separates from her and falls to his side. She collapses onto her stomach and turns her head towards him. “Here, let me take that off you,” he says, as he removes the blindfold.

After her eyes have adjusted to the light in the room, she stares into his eyes, a huge grin on her face. He smiles wide back at her.

“By the way, Scully, this set actually comes with another pair of cuffs. So, if you want, you could maybe…”

“Return the favor? I’ll keep that in mind, Mulder.”

 

 


End file.
